The airline industry has been using Unit Load Devices (ULD) for decades. It allows a large quantity of cargo to be bundled into a single unit, saving ground crews time and effort. However, these units typically are not temperature controlled. Perishable items such as fruits and vegetables, fresh meats and fish, flowers, and plants typically will be damaged in flight without a temperature-controlled environment. The current temperature controlled ULDs require the inconvenience of replacing ice or dry ice, or being plugged into a power box for 6 hours per recharge.